


The Lost Soul

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a malicious act of magic separates Clark's soul from his body, only one person realizes how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Soul

Batman once told Clark that it's not the super villains that you really need to watch out for, not the Jokers or the Ultra-Humanites. You're always on high alert for them; they can't catch you unawares. It's the nobodies you have to be careful of, the little men with angry hearts in dark alleys. And of course, Bruce knows.

Clark has always remembered those words. But he isn't thinking of them on this winter Tuesday, when he hears a cry for help. It's a high, reedy voice, a few blocks away from the Daily Planet. Clark lands in the alley; there's a man on his hands and knees on the ground, shoulders shaking.

"Sir….Sir, do you need help?"

No response, just more trembling.

"Has someone hurt you? Do you need medical assistance?"

Clark gently puts his hand on the man's shoulder. The man raises his head, looks up at him –

\- and throws something. Glittery powder that gets into Clark's eyes and up his nose. The sensation is immediate. He feels like he's been launched into the air. He's flying. No, not flying, catapulted right out of his body. Clark is looking down on his own body, which is lying face down in the alley.

The little man has jumped to his feet and is holding a bottle. He mumbles:

"Now to catch you…"

_Am I dead?_ Clark thinks. _I can't be. I can see myself. This must be some kind of out of body experience…I have to get myself back down there._

"Come here," says the little man, holding the bottle aloft. "Just you come here now."

And Clark does feel a sudden tug, but it's towards the bottle, not towards his body. Is this man trying to capture him, take his powers?

"SUPERMAN!" A woman with an armload of shopping has looked down the alley. "Oh no, what's happened?!"

She drops her bags and runs to Clark.

"Oh my god."

"What's going on?"

A security guard has come in behind her. The little man stealthily moves away but the woman says:

"Grab that guy – I think he hurt Superman!"

The little man runs off, moving much faster than he appears capable. The security guard gives chase. The woman calls 911 as a crowd begins to gather. The woman is crying:

"Please come…please come quick."

* * * *

Mr. Terrific's voice over the com-links:

"Who's nearest to Metropolis? Superman is down. I repeat: Superman is down. Alley past Dunn Street. Hurry."

Wonder Woman and Batman arrive at the same time.

"We can't get him to wake," says a woman, with a tear-stained face. "We've been trying CPR, but…"

"Thank you," says Wonder Woman. "I'll take him."

She gently lifts Clark into her arms and leaps into the air.

The crowd watches them fly away.

"I'll need witness accounts from everyone," says Batman, his voice giving away nothing.

* * * *

From the sky above the alley, Clark tries to make his presence felt. _I'm here. Bruce. Diana._

When Wonder Woman flies away, he tries to follow, concentrating on her as hard as he can. It doesn't work. He doesn't seem capable of moving purposefully; he's drifting east over Metropolis. It's terrifying to have no control. He remembers an old song his Dad had liked "Dust in the Wind." That's what he is: sentient dust in the wind, a trapped ghost. It's a horrible feeling.

* * * *

"He's not dead," says Batman.

"He's also not here," says J'onn. "His consciousness has fled. I can read nothing."

"Are you certain?" says Wonder Woman. "Could he be trapped deep inside his own brain? You've said before that Clark is harder to read, because of his powers-"

"It is true," says J'onn, in his deep voice. "But even when I cannot read Superman, I can sense his energy, his brain waves. At this moment, I cannot. It is as though what humans refer to as the soul has become unmoored from his body."

"The man in the alley did this," says Batman. "This is magic of some kind. We have to find him."

"We'll call in Zatanna," says Wonder Woman.

"And this better stay off the news," says Batman grimly. "If Superman's soul is on the loose in Metropolis…"

He doesn't need to finish the thought.

* * * *

Clark floats, He tries again to broadcast a message.

_"J'onn, can you hear me? I'm here…"_

It feels as futile as shouting into a hurricane. Perhaps this is death; it's just taking longer for his consciousness to ebb than it would for a human.

You can't control what is happening; there's no point in panicking.

But that's a dangerous thought, isn't it? Acceptance might seem alluring but it means: game over.

Don't give up.

* * * *

"The spirit has flown," says Zatanna, thoughtfully. "But no, he's not dead."

"Can you pull him back in?" says Diana. "There must be a spell that can return Clark's spirit to his body."

"Normally in cases of transference, there's still a thread – a metaphorical thread, at least – connecting soul and body," says Zatanna. "But in this case, no. This is an empty house; his consciousness is completely absent."

"So what do we do?" says Diana.

"The only thing we can do is to physically capture Superman's soul and bring it back to him. But that…will be like catching lightning in a bottle."

Diana flexes her fingers.

"I've caught lightning before."

* * * *

He's floating through a wall, down a street, through another wall.

Wait, he knows this hallway. This is the Daily Planet. Without concentrating, he's managed to actually get somewhere – has Clark had more control then he realized? If he can find Lois, maybe he can find a way to communicate with her…

"Ms Lane!" Jimmy runs along the corridor and Clark bobs along in his wake. Lois is at her desk.

"Ms Lane, did you hear what happened to Superman?"

Lois turns in her chair. "Yes, I saw the footage from the alley."

He voice is calm, which means inside she's in turmoil. Clark knows that voice.

Jimmy says:

"Wonder Woman carried him away, unconscious. You don't think-"

"Reporters don't jump to conclusions," says Lois. If Clark could snort, he would. She jumps to conclusions all the time.

"OLSON!" That's Perry shouting and off Jimmy runs.

"Oh Clark," says Lois softly. "Where are you?"

_Here,_ Clark tries to say, _here._

He hovers over her laptop. If he focuses all his energy, can he move a key?

No. He's not even sure he's pushing himself in the right direction. What about if he moves towards Lois? Could he use her as a vessel? It's a strange idea, but Lois wouldn't mind, she'd do anything to help him, and if would just be until he can communicate with Batman.

He concentrates as hard as he can: Go to Lois. But it has no effect. Despite his best efforts, he's floating away and Lois's desk recedes into the distance.

Clark has a frightening thought: is this what his afterlife holds? Haunting Metropolis, watching everything unfold but unable to help people? If that's the case, he'd rather be blotted out altogether.

* * * *

Flash sits by Clark's bedside.

"I feel like if I keep talking to him, maybe he'll hear me somehow."

"He won't," says Batman. Diana elbows him.

"Talk to him, Wally. It can't hurt."

"I need to do something," says Flash. "Do you think if I ran another circuit of Metropolis, I could spot Clark somehow? The soul part of him?"

Green Lantern comes in, his face grim:

" _The Inquisitor_ has just updated its headline: "Superman's Soul Adrift in Metropolis."

"How can they possibly know that?" says Diana. "Only the person that attacked Superman would know and why would he leak it to the press?"

Batman stokes his chin:

"To create chaos. And create a demand."

"You mean?"

"He intends to sell Superman's soul to the highest bidder."

"Supervillains," says Flash, eyes wide. "From every corner of the world. They'll come here and try to get Clark's soul, take his powers-"

"Which is why we have to find him first," says Batman.

 

* * * *

Clark is floating high above Metropolis. There are people milling about the streets, though it's too early for rush hour. It's not a riot. It looks more like a city wide scavenger hunt or a massive game of Hide and Seek.

Normally it would worry him but he is not worried. He feels detached. Detached. He considers the word. That's exactly what he is; he's made a joke and didn’t realize it.

There's a sound pinging at his consciousness, like the faint ripple of a melody. It's calling to him. He can see a picture in his mind. An attic apartment, a small man in a black coat, a large green bottle.

_"Come to me. Come to me, Superman. Give yourself over to me and be my servant."_

Clark feels a flicker of alarm. He doesn't want to go to the voice. But he feels himself being drawn.

No, don't go that way.

There's another sound. This voice he knows. No, two voices he knows. It's J'onn and Zatanna transmitting a thought in unison. _Clark Kent; Kal El; Superman._ They are summoning him by all his names. Yes, follow this sound.

Then the other voice again.

_"Come to me. Come to me, Superman."_

Clark is being pulled in two directions and he's barely holding together as it is.

Stop. Stop the tug of war. Stop.

Clark is no longer detached. He is frightened, as he hasn't been since he was a tiny child. Usually when Clark feels fear, it's for other people. But right now, he's scared for himself.

_Take me somewhere safe. I want to go where I can be safe._

Clark doesn't even know to whom he's addressing this plea. The universe? But now he's moving quickly, involuntarily, in the direction of neither voice.

* * * *

"No response from Superman," says Zatanna. "But I was picking up something else… a trace of someone else's magic. Did you hear it, J'onn?"

"Very faint," says J'onn. "A voice summoning Superman."

"We might be able to track the spell back to the source," says Zatanna.

"The Inquisitor was a total dead end," says Green Lantern. "It was an Anonymous tip, no doubt coming from our Perp, trying to drive up the price for Superman's soul."

Mr Terrific's voice over the intercom:

"Green Lantern? We need you back on the streets…the Royal Flush gang has arrived…Batman needs back up."

* * * *

The world has turned grey and once again, Clark wonders if this is the end for him: Going out, not with a bang, but a slow dissolve into an overcast sky.

But then he emerges through the grey to find himself in a familiar place: Lex Luthor's penthouse at the top of LexCorp.

Lex is sitting at his desk, eyes glued to a laptop. A minion in a dark suit awaits instruction.

Lex says:

"I need you to find out what has actually happened to Superman…these reports coming in, they can't be true. There's too much conflicting information."

The minion bows:

"What would you like me to do, Mr. Luthor?"

"Follow Lois Lane, she'll get to the root of the story-"

The intercom on the desk buzzes:

"Sir. Ms Lane is on line three."

"Well," says Lex, lifting an eyebrow. "That's fortuitous."

Clark can hear a stream of words coming from the phone.

"...and if you had anything to do with this, Lex, I will rip you apart and I don't just mean on the front page."

Lex looks amused.

"Ms Lane. Surely I don't need to remind you that we share a….common interest in the welfare of Superman? Perhaps if we were to work together-"

"Not a chance in hell, Lex!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Lane," says Lex, to a dial tone.

"When she leaves the Daily Planet, follow her," Lex tells the minion.

When the door closes, Lex's face changes; For Clark, watching from the ceiling, it's as though a mask has dropped. Lex leans back in his chair, rests his chin on his fist, brow furrowed.

"Clark, Clark. Where are you?"

_I'm right here_ thinks Clark, hopelessly. _Here._

To his astonishment, Lex actually looks up.

* * * *

Green Lantern uses his ring to slam the door of the police van.

"Batman, do you copy? We need to get the Mayor to declare a curfew. It's crazy out here."

"It won't matter," says Batman. "These aren't locals, at least not law abiding locals."

"I don't understand it," says Green Lantern. "Word's only been out an hour and we've got villains popping up from across the continent… Flash just ran back to Central City prison with Captain Cold. How did they get here so fast?"

"They were warned," says Batman. "It's all going according to someone's plan."

* * * *

"Clark?" says Lex, staring up at the ceiling. Then he shakes his head, as though reproaching himself for being foolish.

_Yes, Lex, I'm here. I'm here. Help me._

"I'm imagining things again," says Lex, softly.

_No, I'm here Lex, I'm real. I need your help._

Clark feels a jolt, a little burst of strength. It's as though Lex sensing his presence is somehow giving him substance. Just enough substance to rattle the window-blind slightly.

Lex looks from the window to the ceiling, wide-eyed.

"Clark, if you're here….show me how to help you."

Then he says:

"I'm talking to a window blind; Belle Reve awaits."

The intercom buzzes:

"Mr Luthor? I've just heard from the lobby – we're under attack, Sir. It’s the Joker's gang. We activated the lobby shield but they've disabled it. I would suggest, Sir, evacuating as soon as possible and-"

The line goes dead.

Lex says:

"Okay. Crazy as this sounds: Clark, if you’re really here, we need to leave together, right away. Just tell me what I can do. I'll do anything-"

Clark raps the cord against the window again, hoping Lex will get the message.

Lex walks over to the window, thinks for a split second, and then says:

"Worth a try."

He breathes on the window.

Clark isn't sure he'll be able to focus his energy enough to write before the fog evaporates but he finds that by concentrating on the words rather than the method, he's actually doing it.

_GO INTO YOU_

It's sloppily written and poorly worded and he doesn't know if Lex will understand what he means and if he had a face, he'd blush-

"Yes," says Lex, opening his arms wide. "You can come into me, Clark."

As Lex speaks, Clark feels himself being pulled down from the ceiling, into warmth and flesh.

* * * *

Flash shouts into the com-link:

"Okay guys, we have a full-on riot happening at LexCorp…too many bullets flying even for me to dodge. I'm grabbing the civilians out of the way, but-"

Diana lands beside him.

"But you need back-up."

Flash grins:

"Thanks, Princess."

Batman's voice over the com-link:

"I'm on my way."

* * * *

Lex stands perfectly still for a moment, stunned. Clark knows he's stunned because he's experiencing the accelerated beat of Lex's heart, the dryness of his mouth.

"Okay," says Lex. "I can feel you. This…is weird. Another set of thoughts running parallel to mine."

Gunfire echoing from the floor below.

Lex says:

"Time to use the secret exit, I think."

He pushes a button on his desk and a panel slides open in the wall.

"We go down three flights of stairs and then take the elevator from there," says Lex. He adds "Pardon my narration."

Clark's thoughts are starting to focus, as though being back in a body has swept the clouds from his mind. He has to get back to Watchtower as soon as he can, to stop the chaos on the streets. If only this elevator wasn't so slow-

"Hey," says Lex. His hand has just tapped the button. " _I_ didn't do that."

_Sorry_ , thinks Clark.

The elevator door opens into an empty basement. Lex runs for the door at the end of the hallway, only to be surrounded by six men. Clark recognizes them right away: Intergang.

"Well, well, well," says their leader. "Look who's making a run for it? Can I call it or can I call it, boys?"

"You sure did, George," says another man.

"Why the hurry, Lex?" says George.

"Not that I don't appreciate a good riot," says Lex "but I have a pressing engagement in Paris. Excuse me, gentleman."

Clark is amazed by the smoothness of Lex's voice, given how hard his heart is beating.

"Not so fast," says George. "I fancy you might have something of interest to Mr. Mannheim. Those mooks on the street think that Superman's powers are floating around in the sky for anyone to grab; I think you already grabbed them."

Lex opens his hands:

"Feel free to search me, though I'd appreciate if you don't crease the tailoring."

"What are we looking for, boss?" says one of the men. He pulls something from Lex's pocket. "This?"

"I confess," says Lex. "Superman is in that pen. You've foiled me."

"Shut up!" says George. "Check his shoes."

"He's clean, boss. Not even packing," says a man with a scar on his face.

"That's a pity," says George. "A real pity. Mr Mannheim will be disappointed. But I say we turn lemons into lemonade. Let's whack him anyway."

"With pleasure, Sir," says the man with the scar.

He draws his gun. Lex's heartbeat accelerates.

NO, thinks Clark. _NO_

And a moment later, a wall is collapsing in a whoosh of dust because Lex has just flown through it.

"What…." Lex is dazed. "What is happening?"

I can use my powers, thinks Clark. I can fly us back to Watchtower.

"I'm flying," says Lex. "Or rather, we're flying. Kind of."

His voice wobbles. Lex still doesn't like heights. They narrowly miss crashing into the building opposite LexCorp.

_Don't close your eyes_ , orders Clark.

* * * *

"Did Lex Luthor just leap into the air?" says Flash, ducking a giant playing card.

"Yes," says Wonder Woman, grimly. "I'll go after him."

"We've got another problem, Diana," says Green Lantern over the com-link. "Look East."

Wonder Woman does, and groans: A three storey robot is slowly working its way towards LexCorp.

"Toyman."

* * * *

"Clark, you have my permission to take over as pilot," says Lex, through clenched teeth. They are bobbing and weaving through the air. Lex's body seems to be working at about half of Clark's usual power capacity and it doesn't help that a barrage of bullets and playing cards keep coming at them.

"And what's the plan for that robot?" shouts Lex, just as the robot fires a laser. A green laser.

Clark groans. Kryptonite – that's all they need.

Then his ear – or Lex's ear – catches a sound. A little girl crying. She's right below them, on the street, trapped between warring Royal Flush and Intergang members and right in the path of the robot.

_Lex_

"Fine, be a hero," says Lex. "Preferably without turning us upside down."

The descent is rocky but Lex is able to land, get an arm round the girl and lift her on to a neighbouring roof, where a group of police officers are waiting.

"Thank, Superma-" begins an officer. "HOLY SHIT, it’s Lex Luthor!"

"LUTHORRRRRR!" It's Toyman's voice, reverberating through the amplifier of a giant robot.

From the battling crowd below:

"Luthor! It's Luthor!"

"Dare we hope that they all fire on each other while we escape?" says Lex. "Can you get us out of here?"

Clark is trying but he's still not at full power, a situation made worse by the proximity of the laser. Fortunately Toyman hasn't mastered the robot's aim yet.

_Lex, I'm going to try and fly us higher…if we can get above the crowd, hopefully someone from Watchtower will come help us and-_

A strong arm wraps around Lex from behind.

"Luthor, you're in my custody. I'm taking you to the Watchtower."

"Princess, I couldn't be more pleased," says Lex.

_What about the chaos on the streets? What about the robot? Wonder Woman is needed here-_

"Martian Manhunter will deal with the robot," says Wonder Woman, as though she's anticipated the question.

And just then, J'onn descends, in his rarely seen green dragon form, eliciting oohs and aahs from the street below.

"People are actually trying to get selfies with both the dragon and the robot," observes Lex. "How heedless of personal safety."

"Silence, you," says Wonder Woman. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do."

She clamps an oxygen mask over his face.

* * * *

It does indeed take a fair bit of explaining. Clark squirms in frustration, seeing the dubious faces of the League through Lex's eyes.

"You stole Superman's powers," says Wonder Woman.

"I am voluntarily hosting him," says Lex.

"Oh, like you voluntarily hosted Brainiac?" says Green Lantern.

"Yes," says Lex. "But lacking the world domination element of that relationship."

Zatanna says:

"He seems to be telling the truth. I can sense Superman within him."

"As a prisoner?" says Wonder Woman. "Don't pull that offended face, Luthor. We know what you're capable of."

"As a _guest_ ," says Lex. "And, as a guest, Superman can leave whenever he chooses."

With those words, Clark feels himself floating free of Lex. For a surreal instant, he is looking down at his own sleeping face, then into darkness.

Clark opens his eyes. He hears a soft thump at the other side of the sick bay; Lex collapsing. He struggles to sit up.

"Oh no, you don't," says Green Lantern, pushing him back down. "You rest until we're certain you're okay. We'll look after Lex."

"I'm fine, Clark," he hears Lex say.

And then Clark can allow himself to sleep.

* * * *

"Supes! You're awake! Hey, buddy."

Wally is standing next to his bed, beaming.

"How do you feel?"

"Great," says Clark. He flexes his fingers and toes. "Right back to normal. Is everything okay in Metropolis?"

"Streets are fine. The prisons are a little crowded," says Wally. "While J'onn was dragon-ing in the sky, everyone stopped to look up and I rushed half of Intergang into cells. Batman rounded up the Royal Flush Gang and….hey Bats, Clark is awake!"

"I'm glad you've recovered," says Batman, which is about as emotional as Bruce gets, Clark reaches out and squeezes his hand; Bruce doesn't pull away for at least five seconds.

"The man who put the spell on you is dead," says Bruce. "Zatanna and Green Arrow found him."

Clark gives him a sharp look:

"Did Oliver kill him?"

"No," says Batman.

Wally says:

"I was there too, Supes. He heard us coming and swallowed a cyanide capsule. We destroyed what was left of the powder-"

Clark looks at Bruce.

"After I took a sample," says Bruce. "Just to know. So we can be ready with an antidote, if it ever happens again."

"We don't know if he was working with anyone else?" says Clark.

"He played a lone hand," says Batman. "He tried to create a bidding war for a commodity he couldn't deliver…he knew his hours were numbered. You don't double-cross the Joker."

Clark tries to make his voice sound casual:

"And Lex?"

"Back home," says Wally. "None the worse for wear. Say Supes, Lois sends her love and orders you to stop getting into life or death situations for at least a week. Says she deserves a holiday."

"And you take a few days off as well, Superman," says Wonder Woman, from the doorway.

"But-"

"We'll be fine," says Wally. "You've earned a rest. Go to a movie! Take in a hockey game. Or-"

Or… thinks Clark.

Now it's Batman's turn to give him a sharp look.

* * * *

He could walk right into LexCorp, have the receptionist announce him. But instead Clark waits until Lex is walking to his car.

"Lex…"

Lex looks up and in a quick head-to-toe sweep, takes in what Clark is wearing. He'd gone with an outfit Lois once helped pick out for him: dark pea-coat, sweater, jeans.

"I have a few days off," says Clark.

Lex doesn't hesitate:

"Where would you like to go?"

"You mentioned an appointment in Paris…."

* * * *

Two hours later, they are in a hotel room overlooking the Seine. It's a cold, clear night. The sky glitters with stars.

"We were just flying below those stars," says Lex.

Lex is loosening his tie and it's the most natural thing in the world for Clark to reach out and cup Lex's cheek, still a little cool from the night air.

"You saved me," says Clark. "I was about to dissolve, to lose myself forever, and you took me in. You were the only one who could hear me."

"You trusted me," says Lex. "You know, after it happened…I've been happy. I haven't been this happy since I don't know when. Or possibly ever. You trusted me, Clark. When you had every reason not to. Why?"

Clark shakes his head:

"I don't know. I was so scared and wanting to be where I was safe. And I found you."

Lex's eyes are shining. Clark hasn't seen his eyes shine like that since their Smallville days.

"Come here," says Lex.

They kiss, side by side on the bed, while traffic horns sound outside. Clark lets his hearing roam further – up to the music of the stars, then back down to the beat of Lex's heart.

Lex pulls Clark's sweater over his head, mussing his hair. Clark blows a strand out of his eyes. Lex smoothes Clark's hair back down with a hand, then says:

"I might like you better messy."

And he ruffles Clark again.

Clark carefully unbuttons Lex's shirt and rubs a palm across the smooth chest. Lex leans in and kisses Clark's neck, then licks his ear just once. Clark starts, like a volt of electricity's gone though him.

"Hey!"

"Lie down," says Lex, pushing Clark down by the shoulders.

Lex undresses Clark, caressing him as he goes, then steps out of his own clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in a pile on a chair.

Clark should be nervous but he's perfectly at ease. Lex sits on the bed next to him. He traces his finger across Clark's chest. He's writing something.

"What was that?" says Clark. Lex leans down and whispers in his ear.

"GO INTO YOU."

Clark laughs. He laughs so hard the bed shakes and Lex falls on top of him. It feels amazing: Lex's warm limbs suddenly tangled in his; Lex's cock nudging his thigh.

Lex interrupts the laugh with a kiss so long and hard, Clark thinks he might launch them both through the ceiling.

"Well?" Lex whispers. One of his hands is on Clark's thigh, the other is buried in his hair.

"Yes," says Clark. He adds, shyly. "You can….come in."

He's blushing harder than he's ever blushed in his life but Lex seems to like it. He kisses Clark's mouth again, the hollow of his throat; he works his way south to Clark's cock. Clark whimpers; strokes the smooth crown of Lex's head, then has to clamp his hands at his sides because the pleasure is too much and he's worried he'll lose control.

Lex isn't worried. He grips Clark's cock in his fist and licks it, stopping only to say:

"I'm going to fuck you and then you are going to fuck me."

Clark's hips thrust off the bed. He says, through gritted teeth:

"And then…I'll involuntarily – oh! - burn this building…down? OH!"

Lex grins:

"Fine by me."

Lex drapes Clark's legs over his shoulders. He fucks Clark in deep, controlled thrusts. Clark has never felt like this and he has never heard such sounds come out of his own throat. Lex stares into his eyes, unblinking. Clark tries to hold his gaze but he has to keep shutting his eyes to contain their fire. Behind his eyes, he sees stars; his cock is hard and straining and every thrust from Lex goes deeper and-

"I'm coming, Clark."

Lex's voice shakes and his eyes widen. One last grind into Clark, then a rush of heat and wet, and Lex is draped across his chest.

Clark whimpers again. Lex is still inside him and Clark's hard cock is nudging Lex's chest.

Lex blearily lifts his head. His voice is raspy:

"Your turn."

Clark flips Lex onto his back, grabs the lube from the nightstand. He kisses Lex's stomach, then needs to do it another six or so times while Lex wriggles below him. He slicks Lex's hole, slicks his own cock. Lex moans.

Clark lifts him up, so they're face to face. He kisses Lex and Lex clenches his legs around Clark's waist so Clark can push inside him. It's brief; Clark is too excited to hold back for long…but it's also the most exciting thirty seconds of Clark's life to date and when he comes with a yell, they topple onto the carpet and lie there together, arms and legs intertwined, for some time.

Finally, Lex speaks, from somewhere below Clark's left shoulder:

"All right. No more science or super-villainy for me. No more journalism or heroics from you. From now on, we just do _this._ Agreed?"

Clark chuckles, scoops Lex up and falls with him on the bed. Lex sprawls across Clark's chest and Clark pulls the duvet over both of them.

He whispers:

"I still have three days off…"

Lex says, through a yawn:

"Don't plan on leaving this room."

He falls asleep. Clark watches him. This isn’t the first time he's seen Lex sleep. He's checked in on Lex many times over the years, seen him toss and turn, seen him wracked by nightmares.

But he's never seen him fall into a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face, as contented and secure as a child.

"Good night Lex," whispers Clark, and then falls asleep himself, as the moon gleams over Paris.


End file.
